Ya pasaras
by Alexa-knight-darkness
Summary: (Songfic)Te di todo lo que soy...pero me pagaste con el engaño...por que te refugiaste en los brazos de otro amor? (o.oU k horroroso summary..xDU falta de inspiracion)


Alexa: -o-U descansemos con el yuri unos dias XD

Miyagi: ...genial...ahora aborreseremos el Yaoi

Alexa: ;-; callate...weno...en este fic..amh o.oU

Miyagi: ya se t olvido? 

Alexa: D

Miyagi: u.u...me lo suponia...bueno, el titulo es de una cancion de amh...o.oU...no recuerdo el nombre del grupo k la canta...pero weno, trata de un engaño y...amh...y este..ejem...eso..

Alexa: Wao miyagi...D siempre eres tan expresiva

Miyagi: ...y no olvidemos k Beyblade no le pertenece a Alexa -o- p k? pos p k los derechos son de Aoki Takao

Alexa: Aoki nÇn (chorro de baba)

Miyagi: no contiene lemmon ni nada parecido...todo esta envuelto en un estupido trama ...asi k p eso tienen k matar a Alexa...

Alexa: ;.; mala...weno...ia lean

* * *

**TITULO: **YA PASARÁS

* * *

**Ya se que te ves, con alguien mas**

**y que no sabes que camino tomar...**

* * *

La helada nieve caia como siempre en la fria rusia, un joven bicolor, caminaba por las blancas calles, abrigado solo por una chamarra, una ondeante bufanda, marcaba mas el frio que se avecinaba, pero parecia no notarlo, su vista solo se posaba en su camino, un pequeño copo callo en su azulado cabello, y de un momento a otro, mas de ellos comenzaron a surgir del nublado cielo... 

Por que lo hiciste Yuriy?- susurraba para si mismo, el dolor en su corazon ardia mas que el fuego mismo, pero a la vez estaba tan congelado como la nieve que caia en ese momento, recordando al pelirrojo, a su gran amor, a su amante...como era posible, hace tan solo unas horas, era tan feliz, lo amaba, y Yuriy lo amaba a el...o era otra farsa, que mas daba...Yuriy y Boris parecian ahora tan felices...y el...el ahora estaba solo, como siempre, su destino parecia apuntar a la soledad...que importaba ahora vivir...

Siempre se lo recordaba Yuriy...la vida...el amor...la felicidad... solo eran palabras...palabras de aliento para un joven tan solitario como lo era el.

Y Boris...que decir de el, un chico tan violento, como se le ocurrio? enamorarse de ese patan...cambiarlo por otro, por alguien tan idiota como ese...estaba tan lleno de rabia...que desearia matar en ese instante a Boris y regresar con su lobo de hielo...pero eso ya no seria posible...

"No se que hacer" recordaba esa frase a cada instante, no la podia sacar de su mente, fueron las ultimas palabras que ollo de Ivanov, no pudo oir mas...salio corriendo...ahora se sentia como un cobarde, debio haberse enfrentado a Boris, tal vez solo para defender su honor, para encontrarle sentido al engaño de Yuriy...

Que hize mal?- seguia preguntandole a la nada...

* * *

**escuchame bien, dejalo asi**

**en mi perdiste tu lugar...**

* * *

Ya no podia cambiar nada de lo ocurrido, habia oido decir que "el pasado en el pasado esta" tal vez era lo correcto, olvidarse de Yuriy y seguir otro rumbo, conocer nueva gente...hacer otra vida, alejado del pelirrojo, pero algo en su interior no parecia querer estar lejos de aquel extraño amor, queria quedarse, enmendar todo, era posible? 

No!- grito a los cuatro vientos, no podia permitir otro engaño como esos...moriria de tristeza...

* * *

**Y no luchare, no hay que salvar, no quiero escuchar...**

* * *

Se sento rendido en una pequeña banqueta, y clavo su mirada en un seco arbol, lo observaba sin despegar la vista, ahora que pensaba bien las cosas, debia ser mas frio de lo normal, ocultar para siempre el dolor con una gruesa capa de odio, como la nieve cubre con su manto blanco las calles de esa ciudad, una ciudad tan fria como el...

* * *

**Tal vez te falle, suele pasar**

**no importa ya quien puso menos o mas**

* * *

Recordaba...recordaba todos sus momentos al lado de el...era bello recordar...soreia de manera vana, no sabia ni lo que hacia en ese rato, todas sus emociones golpeaban su cabeza, se sentia fustrado, enojado, triste...feliz? quien sabe... 

El amor es asi...en un momento eres la persona mas feliz del mundo...y cuando te deja...te sientes miserable e inmundo...

Y si fue el quien causo esto?... a lo mejor Yuriy se habia hartado de el, pero por que? siempre habia demostrado todo su afecto, todo lo mejor de el...lo que a nadie mas le habia mostrado...esos sentimientos por que se encontraban muy escondidos, dormidos, esperando a que fueran despertados...

Ya eso no le importaba, queria tan solo despertar y asegurarse de que esto no se tratara mas de que de un mal sueño, pero era en vano, el frio de la nieve le indicaba que era la realidad...la cruel y dura realidad

* * *

**El caso es que hoy, mueres en mi**

**y no doy medio paso atras**

* * *

Ya no puedes hacer nada Kai- se dijo a si mismo mientras mostraba una cara triste, toco la nieve con su mano, y tomo un poco de ella para despues aventarla lo mas lejos que pudo, Yuriy se alejo de igual manera...Yuriy...Yuriy...debia dejar de pensar en el...solo estaba afectandole...-No me detendre por ti- se levanto y limpio la escarcha blanca de sus ropas y de su cabello.

* * *

**Y mirame bien, no voy a llorar**

**y no volvere, aunque se va por el mar**

* * *

Estaba a punto de marcharse de ese lugar, desidido a regresar al hotel con su equipo, preferia oir a esos niños renegar de cualquier cosa, a solo oir el viento soplar... 

Kai, espera! - se detuvo en seco el bicolor tratando de reaccionar

Esa voz...- sacudio su cabeza, tal vez era solo su imaginacion, el deseo de oirlo, su mente le estaba jugando una broma, una maldita broma, pero miro atras suyo, los ojos hielo lo miraban en ese instante, el chico pelirojo estaba agitado, parecia haber corrido una gran distancia por el estado en el que estaba, Kai solo lo miraba, absorto, no entendia que rayos estaba haciendo ahi, debia solo caminar y dejarlo atras, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

Kai...- trato de acercarse a el, tan solo unos centimetros bastaban para abrazarlo y besarlo...para tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y saborear esos labios tan dulces, sin embargo, eso no era posible.

Que es lo que quieres Ivanov?- Fingio una voz molesta, para que no dejara escapar lagrimas de tristeza, el chico no podia dejarse vencer asi de facil, las lagrimas solo demostrarian lo debil que es.

Yo solo...es que...perdon- decia mientras cristales liquidos salian de sus ojos, se veia destrozado y arrepentido, pero Hiwatari no debia caer en su trampa, no de nuevo...

* * *

**Desaparece mi voz, para no pronunciar mas tu nombre**

**y desconectare mi corazon, para nunca volverte a extrañar**

**(ya pasaras)aunque me tarde un siglo te voy a olvidar**

**Ya pasaras...**

* * *

Odiaba mirar esa expresion en la cara de Yuriy, deseaba tanto morir, o que Ivanov se fuese, cualquier opcion era valida en ese instante, todo fuese por calmar el dolor...Por que seguia amandolo? si bien sabia que no era mas que el verdugo de su corazon, queria dejar de desearlo...olvidarlo, tan solo eso...no sentir nada por el...

* * *

**Ya sobra decir, que fue un error**

**y lastimarme nunca fue tu intencion**

* * *

Perdon?- dijo desviando su mirada...-que ganas con eso?- 

Kai...por favor...no seas tan cruel-

No me vengas con estupideces- se veia molesto, pero no subia el tono de su voz, no deseaba gritarle...

Pero es que no comprendes?-

Comprender que?...que me engañaste! - dijo por fin encarandolo, con una mirada que no dejaba de ser triste... -Por que lo hiciste?-

Lo siento Kai, yo nunca quise hacerte daño...-

Eso no importa ya...Yuriy -

* * *

**El caso es que hoy, te digo adios**

**aunque por ti me quiebre en dos**

* * *

Regalo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa al pelirrojo y dio media vuelta, su cabello cubria su triste expresion, no queria que nadie lo viese asi, su corazon ahora estaba hecho trizas... 

Kai- dijo casi en un susurro al ver como Kai se alejaba lentamente de el...lo habia perdido, todo por una estupidez!... -Por que!- lloro, tratando de calmar el dolor que sentia...

* * *

**Y mirame bien, no voy a llorar**

**y no volvere, aunque se va por el mar**

* * *

Ya no habia marcha atras, Kai habia tomado su desicion, y esa era seguir adelante, no mirar hacia atras, aunque se encontrase la persona a la que mas amo...

* * *

**Desaparece mi voz, para no pronunciar mas tu nombre**

**y desconectare mi corazon, para nunca volverte a extrañar**

**(ya pasaras)aunque me tarde un siglo te voy a olvidar**

**Ya pasaras...**

**Desaparece mi voz, para no pronunciar mas tu nombre**

**y desconectare mi corazon, para nunca volverte a extrañar**

**(ya pasaras)aunque me tarde un siglo te voy a olvidar**

**Ya pasaras...**

* * *

Los bellos recuerdos eran solo eso...'recuerdos', tomaria mas de una eternida desaparecerlos, pero al fin y al cabo...eso no era lo que tenia en mente, aquellas memorias estarian guardadas en un baul dentro de su corazon, cerrados por un candado de sentimientos confusos, que le serian dificil desifrarlos... 

Era bello el amor mientras lo tienes dominado, mientras haiga confianza en la persona que mas amas...pero Yuriy demostro lo contrario...

Si lo amas...dejalo ir- dijo para si mismo y llevo su vista al cielo, ahora ya claro y azulado como los ojos de aquel joven...-Ya pasaras...-

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

Alexa: listo nOn...aproposito...kiero agradecer a las personitas k me dejaron review en los otros 2 fanfics...ToT Alexa es feliz

Miyagi: no seas mamo...

Alexa: si weo..n.n...este...respondere alguna cositas respecto a ellos...

* * *

**MIKAEL MUDOU:**

ToT gracias por animarme...y grax por el primer review :3... sobre lo de la comunidad...weno...o.oU no estoy segura, me resulta demasiado dificil hacerme cargo de una x.xU...mejor asi...n.n... mis fics no son la gran cosa...xD...y animate a hacer el lemmon de Curiel/Mao p k esas dos xicas..neta k hacen wena pareja... muahhaha x3

**KIYONE HIMURA: **

Como k no t acuerdas d kuando me metiste en la cabeza el Hiromi/Ming ming?...si io si mi acuerdo x3 jue esa vez en la k...(se pone borroso el ambiente como a punto de comenzar un recuerdo...media hora despues) o.oU a xales...io tmpoco recuerdo bien...pero d k m diste esa idea...me la diste...x3

Graxias p tomarte la molestia de leer los dos fics...nOn y sobre lo de hacer otro...mi cerebro de many ia no sabe d k pareja hacer o.oU pero si tienes alguna sugerencia...pos...) hazmela saber por fas...xD

**HILLARY HIWATARI:**

Wee...te apoyo con lo de 'raro' pero morra..xD...io soy rara, asi k no me sorprende o.oU... k weno k t gusto el fic Yuri, te agradezco el review, y trate de escribir al correo k m dejaste, pero no se pudo enviar el mensaje p k estaba mal la direccion n.nU...no se p k...asi k ia sabes...pa k no me regañes p no responderte p mail...

**NEPHRA:**

xDD wjaja...revolucionar la historia ...eso estuvo weno...xD gracias por leer x3 y me alegro d k el lemmon t halla gustado...o.oU

**ANA:**

Grax a ti tmb por leer los dos fics n.n...wee...sobre lo del...(hablando en voz baja) HiromixTakao..x.x..wackala...no komo krees...si eso es lo mas horrible k podria hacer en mi vida... xOx me moriria en el teclado escribiendo algo de esa pareja (Miyagi: ojala ) ejem...pero t prometo hacer algo al respecto con eso...x3...muahahha...ia t agregue...creo...xD...grax de new...n.n

**VALSED: **

Wee...grax p leer puex...y xido k t halla gustado (soy tan feliz TwT) see...odia a Mao...odiala...(se me salio el chamuco xDU)

**YOKO KURAMA SHAKA**

Si..suy nuvata...x3...graxies por leer...nOn y por tu opinion

* * *

Alexa: ia ta...D...grax a todos 

Miyagi: ya muerete 

Alexa: ;.; nuu...weo...espero les haya gustado este songfic...si kieren dejen su opinion n.n...Yasás!


End file.
